Shanya
"I can never fight '' ''for myself, '' ''but for others, '' ''I can kill." Bei Shanya ist es schwer zu sagen ob sie wirklich eine reine Mondstreunerin ist. Die Augen sind eindeutig, doch die Statur, die helle Haut und der lange buschige Schwanz sind Hinweise darauf, das sie vermutlich eine Mischung beider Rassen ist. Sie ist von schlanker und selbst für ihre Rasse von sehr kleiner Statur. Ihre grünen Augen die nur einen kleinen bläulichen Anteil in sich tragen wirken groß und verträumt, umrahmt von dunklen Wimpern, die im Kontrast zu den rosanen Haaren stehen in denen sich einzelne dunklere Reflexe befinden. Sollte man sie jemals leichter bekleidet sehen, erkennt man eine etwa zehn Zentimeter lange verblasste Narbe knapp über ihrem Bauchnabel. Seit Neustem eine Tätowierung auf ihrem linken Rippenbogen seitlich knapp unter der Brust "die Musik in meinem Herzen" in sehr geschwungener Schrift, darunter vier kleine Sterne, in denen "Ehn", "Liam", "Narya" und "Elvianne" in zarter Schrift zu lesen ist. * einen simplen Bogen mit ein paar wenigen Pfeilen * ein kleines Notizbuch mit Liedern * ein Tagebuch * Buch „Gryfwald’s Sammlung“ (Leihgabe von Leih'a) * eine kleine Harfe * ein Paar Ohrringe (eine "Leihgabe" von Kihde) * einen Brief auf rosa Papier, der gefaltet in dem kleinen Notizbuch liegt. * eine Mondkreole (ein Geschenk von Scion) tief vergraben in einer Kiste: * ihr Verlobungsring (ein schlichter Ring auf dem eine kleine Kugel befestigt ist in dem ein Stern leuchtet) (ein Geschenk von Paz) * Buhlen-Anhänger in Platin - Ein Anhänger, der ewige Freundschaft symbolisiert (Geschenk von Paz) Inhalt der "Taschen" *ein wenig Gil *immer ein bisschen Schokolade *Nähuntensilien um immer schnell etwas flicken zu können *eine kleine Spieluhr in Form eines Schmuckkästchens (ein Geschenk von Renkash) *eine Kontaktperle (ein Geschenk von Ray) *eine Sternenrubin-Spieldose (ein Geschenk von Fihpo) Wer der kleinen Miqo'te das erste Mal begegnet erlebt eine scheue und nervöse junge Frau, die durch ihre offensichtliche Unsicherheit bemüht eine gewisse Distanz zu waren... wie es ist, wenn man es doch schafft ihr die Scheu zu nehmen? Findet es selbst heraus. Seit Kurzem kann man immer wieder ein anderes Verhaltensmuster an ihr entdecken. Sollte nämlich ein Freund oder ein anderes Wesen Hilfe benötigen, steht sie für ihn ein, koste es was es wolle. *Gesang (meistehaft) - Stimmbeispiel (Lynn Liechty) 1 & 2 *Harfe (sehr gut) *andere Musik-instrumente (eine gewisse Grundausbildung -> je nach Instrument anderer Stand) *Kochen (gut) *Bogenschießen (sagen wir es so... ihr Lehrmeister ist froh dass sie selbst nicht so viel Freude daran hatte) *Nähen (ok) *Erste Hilfe (man sollte vermeiden ihre Erste Hilfe Kenntnisse zu benötigen.) *der Umgang mit kleinen Tricks der Astrologie (beginnend) - Lehrer: Scion * wenn sie kocht, kocht sie grundsätzlich viel zu viel * neigt dazu sich selbst in Häusern zu verlaufen * Sie und Paz sind Geschwister * Sie und Paz WAREN ein Paar * das Bambusblatt hat bereits über sie berichtet * hat bereits ein Kind * war angeblich in eine blutige Schlägerei verwickelt * treibt sich mit zwielichtigen Gestalten herum * würde fast alles für Geld machen * hat sich seit einigen Tagen irgendwie verändert * (weitere folgen) Solltet ihr sie sehen, traut euch ruhig die schüchterne Miqo'te anzuspielen. (OOC Info: ich bin jedoch häufig gerade am leveln oder anderwetig im Spiel beschäftigt, daher am besten kurz vorher einmal anflüstern ob gerade Zeit da ist, nicht dass ich euch stehen lassen muss.) Erst wenige Tage alt war das kleine Fellknäul, als man es im Nordwald fand und einer Ziehmutter übergab. Monate zogen ins Land in der man nach den Eltern suchte, doch irgendwann gab man auf und gab dem kleinen Mädchen den Namen Shanya. Imme irgendwie eine Fremde, nicht dazugehörend wuchs sie in der Stadt des Waldes auf, schaffte es aber nur selten Kontakte zu gleichaltrigen zu finden, weshalb sie, immer wenn sie es konnte, sich aus der Stadt stahl. In den Wäldern war es angenehm, die Musik des Windes, begleitet von dem Gesang der Blätter, rührten ihr Herz, und an genau einem solchen Tag, traf sie auf Jehantel, der in dem jungen Mädchen mehr sah, als ein seltsames Kind. Jahre zogen in das Land und aus dem Mädchen wurde eine Frau, sowie aus der Schülerin eine ebenbürtige Sängerin wurde, bis der Tag kam, an dem Jehantel sie aufforderte nun ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen... für mehr Details... spielt mit ihr IC und findet es heraus. Shanya-Portrait.png Mondschein.png Ffxiv_01122015_193440.png An_der_Sonnenküste.png Ffxiv_19112015_190446.png Kostüm-Party_im_Badehaus.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Unsortiert Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mondstreuner) Kategorie:Miqo'te (Goldtatze) Kategorie:Mischvölker